


The Wrath of Kzhan

by Oh_Contrary



Series: Tumblr Prompts a la Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Blood, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Lance, Injury, Medical Situations, Protective Allura (Voltron), Schmoop, Surgery, Team as Family, all the doctors/good Kzhan are women, badass queens, evil politicians, gratuitous angst, hard angst, hurt pidge, is that a descriptor?, it get's real soft and fluffy at the end, oc aliens - Freeform, or a demand?, that's not an accident, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: A mission goes terribly wrong when Lance and Pidge are betrayed by their would-be allies. Now Pidge is injured and it's up to Lance to get her to safety-- But can he do so in time to save her? And even if he does, who's going to save him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> This is another prompt from my [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/), this time for [dontstopkiwibea](http://dontstopkiwibea.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> It has spiraled out of controlled, but fear not: the second half is on its way.
> 
> per usual, let me know if there are any trigger/content warning i need to ad.. This doesn't earn a graphic depictions of violence tag compared to my other work, but it can be added if necessary. Tags will update next chapter.
> 
> here's the prompt!: _How do you feel about injury langst? Cuz im always down for injury langst. Especially injury langst where he didn't actually /mean/ to not tell anyone about it. They just kept having more important things to do. They didn't have time to stop and listen to the small "hey guys?" Before they realize it, its been hours since anyone has seen Lance. What you do with it from there, up to you. ( =①ω①=)_
> 
> I strayed from it a little, but we got an extra 4k words from that so idk if anyone's complaining.
> 
> Besos!  
> ~Tay

“C’mon, c’mon, _c’mon_ ,” Lance urged, begging Blue to fly faster. They were almost to the castle. He looked behind him at where Pidge lay on the floor. She’d been in and out of consciousness since the explosion—the explosion. God it must have been a trap.

 

He tried again to hail the team but still couldn’t reach anyone. If they were still in meetings with the Kubalah—

 

He opened the comms again. “Anybody? Please? We have to get off Khzan. I repeat we have to get off Khzan! God, somebody. It was a trap. Pidge is hurt. We need help—” his voice cracked and he had to close his eyes— stinging from sweat and now latent tears— as he continued to urge Blue forwards with his mind.

 

They broke through Khzan’s atmosphere and, within moments, could see the Kubalah’s royal palace. As Lance looked over the grounds, he could see where the castle was stationed, shields up, which meant it must be empty. He turned Blue towards the palace, landing roughly but not caring as he threw himself out of his chair, gathering Pidge in his arms. She whimpered and he shushed her quietly.

 

“I know, I know,” he murmured, standing as carefully as he could and hoisting her up in his arms. They made their way towards the exit and found that Blue had positioned herself so they would jump out on a balcony. “Wha—” Lance started to ask, turning to look, but already he could hear guards mobilizing on the ground below. Lance held Pidge tight and jumped to the balcony landing roughly and feeling a sharp pain through his side— but it would just have to wait. The minute they were safe on the ground, Blue turned away with a roar, throwing up her shields right as a barrage of arrows flew towards her. Lance ran across the balcony and into the adjoining room— a study or an office— just as arrows ricocheted off Blue’s shield and towards them.

 

Lance looked around the room frantically. It wouldn’t take long before the guards realized the lion was empty and they started to search within the palace walls. He had to get to the others and get Pidge to safety before it was too late. He ducked across the room, setting Pidge down on a desk before turning around and draping her over his back. He pulled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “Okay, Pidge, help me out here.” He whispered, stepping forward carefully and pulling her up off the desk, taking her full weight onto his back.

 

“Okay,” Lance said, looking around the room. “there’s only one door in, which means one way out and they’ll know soon enough that we’re here. So we’ve just gotta get out and away before they get in,” he said to himself, heading towards the door on the far side of the room. He pressed his ear to the door, relieved to hear nothing on the other side, and pushed it open slowly. He peeked out once, verifying that the coast was clear before darting out into the empty hallway. “Easy part done,” he said, hefting Pidge up before running towards the end of the hall. He was in a part of the palace he didn’t know, but he figured if he could make it to the main staircase then he could get to the council room where, hopefully, the others would be waiting.

 

He took off, moving as quickly as he dared with Pidge injured on his back and the sound of soldiers getting ever louder. Unfortunately, it meant he was going in the right direction: they would expect him to head towards the council room; it was where he’d find his friends and help. He’d just have to fight his way there. But, looking over his shoulder at Pidge, still unconscious, her breath hot and wet against the back of his neck, he dreaded what would happen if he needed to fight.

 

Ultimately, it came down to luck. They were more than halfway there the first time they were spotted by a guard— one of the younger ones. When lance looked closer, he realized that the Kzhan— blue and waifish like his compatriots— was familiar. The boy had been sent from the queen’s own party to guide Lance and the others through the castle yesterday. He’d been paces behind his squad and the only one to see them. Lance held out a hand, trying to show he was unarmed, and sent a pointed glance towards Pidge’s prone form. “Please,” he mouthed, looking the young guard in his wide dark eyes. Even without confronting the guards, he and Pidge were a sight: him a mess of sweat and grime and Pidge with blood running down her face from somewhere beneath her helmet. Lance swallowed, watching the hesitance in the boy’s eyes as he warred duty over what Lance hoped was mercy.

 

“Val Nico, what is it?” One of the party called. Lance’s eyes went wide and worried. What would happen if he suddenly had to fight not only this boy (whose sword shook in his hand— surely he was too young for this. Though, with the Kzhan’s smooth features, it was hard to tell) but also an entire squadron of guards?

 

“Please,” Lance whispered, shaking his head. He fought to keep his hand from calling his bayard but knew that, if it came to it, he would take them down and run if it meant saving Pidge. Pidge, who, at that moment shifted on his back with a groan. He shushed her frantically, squeezing her arm. He looked back at the guard.

 

“’Twas nothing.” The guard said, nodding to Lance as he stepped back and away. “I thought I saw them. ‘Twas only a maid. We should keep moving.” He said, turning as if to rejoin the group, before he stopped. “And you there,” he said, “you should go to the western staircase and head down to the servant’s quarters. It isn’t safe in this part of the castle right now.” And with that, he was off.

 

Never one to look a gift in the mouth, Lance turned around, heading to the western staircase which, sure enough was still and quiet. When they were safe inside, he stopped, setting Pidge on the top of the stairs and turning around to look her over.

 

“Pidge,” he asked quietly, hands fluttering uselessly over her armor. He wanted to take it off and check her over, but didn’t want to remove it while they were still vulnerable. He cradled her head in his hands. “Pidge, come on,” he pleaded quietly. He mopped at the blood on her chin and she groaned, eyelids fluttering. “Oh thank god,” Lance said, tears sliding down his cheeks as he pulled her into a quick hug. She coughed and he released her, running wary hands down her back and doing a cursory check for injuries.

 

“Lance,” she groaned, pulling away and trying to look around the stairwell. Her head lolled on her neck and Lance grabbed her quickly, helping her stay upright. “Where— where are we? What— the explosion. You screamed—”

 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. I’m okay. We’re safe,” he lied, smoothing a hand up and down her arm. “We just have to get back to the others so we can get you to the castle.” He turned around, repositioning her against his back. “Now you hold on as long as you can, but don’t push yourself. I’ve got you no matter what.” He hoisted her up on his back, relieved to feel her holding on. “Ready?” he asked. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

 

He went down the stairs as quick as he dared with such precious cargo, coming out on the main floor. By the time they made it there, Pidge was out again. He soldiered on, making it almost all the way to the council room, when he was stopped.

 

“Val Rechad, Val Fritt,” he spat, looking down the hall at the two officers who were likely to blame for the explosion that put him and Pidge in this situation.

 

“Blue Paladin,” Rechad sneered. “You made it right in time. We were going to tell your friends you two had died in the explosion. Now at least we can bring them your bodies.” He drew his sword with a flourish, pointing it at Lance, who took a step back. He looked around, hoping to find an alcove in the wall or anywhere that Pidge would be safe from the fighting. There was nothing, and so he simply took a few steps back and lay her on the floor against the wall. He would just have to keep the fighting away from her and pray that no one came from the other side.

 

“I’ve got you Pidge,” he said, standing and summoning his bayard. He took a step toward Rechad and Fritt, letting his bayard shift in his hand. It felt stupid using a blaster against two men with broadswords, but hopefully it could keep them from getting too close. And if not, well, he wasn’t going to wait to find out.

 

He fired six shots in rapid succession, three at each man and managed to hit Fritt in the shoulder. Rechad rushed at him, sword raised high, and Lance took the opening, shooting at his chest, only to have him duck out of the way. Lance shot again, resisting the urge to back away as that would only bring the fighting closer to Pidge. He stood his ground, willing his bayard into a sword and lashing out at Rechad, driving him back and even managing to catch the fabric of his robes.

 

Lance stepped forward, meeting Rechad blade to blade and throwing a kick at Fritt, who brought the edge of his sword down against Lance’s thigh. Lance cried out, whirling to counter the other guard, only to get yanked back by Rechad. He lashed out with his sword again, catching Fritt across the chest before kicking the other man back. Moving quickly, he dropped his weight, throwing Rechad off balance before sending an elbow back into the other man’s knee.

 

Lance stood, finding his feet with some difficulty and turning his attention on Rechad. He raised his sword menacingly, preparing to bring it down on Rechad only to hear a sickening croon of “oh paladin, from down the hall.

 

Lance turned and felt his heart sink into his stomach as he looked and saw Fritt standing over Pidge, still unconscious. He reached down and pulled off her helmet, freeing her bloodied hair and leaving her vulnerable. Lance’s bayard transformed in his hand, going from a sword to a blaster, which he pulled to his eye.

 

“Leave her alone,” he panted, aiming for Fritt.

 

“A pretty little pup like this? I don’t think so,” Fritt sneered. Lance grit his teeth, setting his finger against the trigger. “Besides, you’re not really in a place to make demands, are you Paladin,” Fritt said, pulling a knife from his robe as raising it over Pidge.

 

“No!” Lance shouted, firing at Fritt Just as Rechad stabbed his sword into Lance’s hip. Lance screamed, arching back from the pain and firing into the ceiling, causing a raucous cascade of rock and marble. He turned on Rechad, firing round after round at the man who, with Lance’s unsteady hands, seemed an unhittable target. He turned back down the hall towards Fritt, overjoyed to see the man unconscious, hit on the head by a falling chunk of rock. But his joy was short lived: Fritt’s knife was lodged in one of Pidge’s shoulders, high enough that it could have struck something important or damaged her clavicle.

 

“Pidge!” Lance screamed, limping towards her, only stopping when figures ran into view at the end of the hall. He fired blindly, laying down cover at the end of the hall. He had to get to Pidge before them—

 

He tripped over a fallen stone, his bayard clattering away. He crawled towards it, regaining his grip on his gun in time to hear the cries of “Lance stop!” and to see his teammates running towards him. Shiro knelt in front of him, starting to check him over and only stopping when Lance caught his arm in a vice-like grip.

 

“Mission— trap. Ambushed. Pidge— hurt bad. Have to—have to get off Khzan,” he managed between sobs and desperate gasps for breath.

 

“It’s okay, Lance. Just breathe. We’ve got it from here. You’re safe” Shiro said, tapping the comm button on his helmet. “Allura, we’ve got them,” he said, frowning as there was no response. “Allura? Princess can you hear me?”

 

Lance sat up with a groan, tapping his helmet and shaking his head. “No comms,” he coughed, his breathing calming as his panic abared. “Haven’t been able to reach you guys since we left planet.”

 

“Shit,” Shiro swore. “Keith!” He yelled, looking down the hall to where the red paladin had restrained Rechad. “Go back and check on Allura. We can’t trust the Kubalah.” Keith nodded, dashing through the hall and away. “Hunk, grab Pidge and head back to the castle. I’ll send Coran to meet you. She needs medical attention.”

 

Shiro stood, helping Lance up alongside him. “Lance are you alright?” he asked quietly. “Should I take you back to the castle? You’ve fought enough for today. You did a good job.”

 

“I’m fine Shiro,” Lance said, wiping his face with his sleeve. He pressed a hand to the wound on his hip and found the bleeding had already slowed. He looked at Shiro and nodded. “I’m fine,” he said again. “We need to protect the princess and make sure Coran can get out of there safely.”

 

Shiro hesitated but nodded. Offering Lance a hand only to be shrugged off. They made their way to the end of the hall and Shiro led the charge back to the council room.

 

When they got there, it was chaos. Lance barely had a moment to take in the scene before he was drawing up his shield and calling forth his bayard. Allura was in a fight with the Kubalah and his Vicar, and a swarm of guards seemed to be keeping Keith and Coran from getting to her to help.

 

Lance and Shiro dove into action. Shiro fought his way through the crowd to reach Coran and then cover him on his way out and towards the castle. Lance took up a position in the corner of a room, climbing a statue and using his blaster to incapacitate as many guards as he could. From there, he could see the entire room, watching the fight turn in their favor as many of the Kubalah’s dignitaries, realizing they were going to lose, fled. In one corner, he saw the Queen of the Khzans being escorted from the room by a suite of guards. One of them turned, realizing they were in his sights and stood, arms out, between Lance and the Queen. Lance lowered his blaster, waving them along. Maybe it was stupid of him, but the queen had been kind to them during their welcome and it was her own guard, the boy from earlier, who had shown him and Pidge mercy. He could return the favor.

 

They left, sneaking into a gap in the wall, a secret passage of sorts for situations just like this.

 

Lance rejoined the fight, panting as he moved from shot to shot. They were winning. Guards had stopped pouring into the room and those that were left were tiring. They could do this! They were—

 

Lance’s head spun, and he pressed a hand to his temple. “Guys,” he croaked, opening his comms only to remember they couldn’t hear him. “Oh no,” he said, the sharp pain in his side returning tenfold. He groaned, his bayard falling from his hand as he clutched at his side. Even through his gloves, he could feel the hot moisture of blood. When had he been hit? Surely if he’d been shot, there’d be an arrow to show it—

 

Then he remembered the explosion, the rush of heat and the sting of something, sharp like needles, rushing between the branches of the tree they’d been hiding in.

 

“Guys,” he croaked again. And with that his vision went black and he fell from the statue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo Buddy, did this get out of hand or What??
> 
> Hey loves, it's me again.
> 
> Last chapter of this! I wanted to split it up into more chapters but couldn't find places that felt natural without making really uneven sized chapters. SO this is what you get: 6k+ of everything else!
> 
> Updated tags including warnings for medical situations. As always, if there are any other warnings anyone needs me to add, drop me a comment (although please drop one regardless!) and I'll add it to the tags!
> 
> I was going for a kinda klancey feel with this and it lowkey devolved into either being shipless or being so huge poly whatever, both of which I like so ship at will and tell me who you pick!
> 
> Okay, here's the thing! Let me know what you think and don't forget to kudos!
> 
> xoxo  
> ~Tay
> 
> Bonus question: if anyone can tell me where all the Kzhan names come from you get a prize. There' 2 possible right answers.

Shiro looked around the fight with a smile. They were nearing the end of this. Allura was close to besting the Kubalah and the vicar seemed to had fled.

Shiro dispatched the guard he was fighting and met Keith back to back. The last group of guards circled around them and he felt Keith drop into a defensive position.

“Ready Shiro?” Keith asked, a grin in his voice.

“Ladies first,” Shiro responded. With that they lunged into action, only stopping when a desperate cry of “Hold! Hold!” reached them.

The entire room stopped, looking at the dense stone table in the center of the room, on top of which, Allura knelt on the Kubalah’s chest, the Kzhan knife in her hand pressed against his chin.

“Hold!” the Kubalah screeched, “In the name of the Kubalah, hold!”

“You will call off your guards and remove the dampening shield or whatever it is that is cutting off our communications,” Allura said. “Then you will escort us safely to our castle and count yourselves lucky that we do not retaliate against you for your betrayal—”

“Just a moment, Princess,” the vicar called from across the room. “Might I suggest a trade instead?” he said, dragging Lance’s prone form across the floor and dropping him in a heap on the ground. He toed Lance’s helmet off, kicking it aside, and notched an arrow, aiming at Lance’s head. “How about I give you your paladin for our king and we both go our separate ways. And I’d decide quickly.” He kicked Lance in the back. “The poor thing doesn’t seem to be doing well.”

“Shiro,” Allura said, nodding in Lance’s direction. Shiro deactivated his arm, moving towards the Vicar and Lance.

"No, no,” the vicar called. “The Kubalah first.”

“What!” Keith yelled, only to be shushed by Allura.

“We will all put down our weapons,” she said slowly, “but I will not release the Kubalah until Shiro has Lance. He will be in no danger, but, considering the number of guards you have in the room, and the fact that you have betrayed us once already, I will not gamble my paladin’s life in your hands. Now,” she very slowly, pulled the knife away from the Kubalah’s chin, setting it on the ground beside her. “do we have an agreement?”

The vicar sneered and opened his mouth as if to argue. Allura pressed her knee into the Kubalah’s chest.

“Give them the boy,” he shouted. “For goodness sake Val Gertin, give them the boy!”

With that, Shiro rushed forward, knocking the vicar out of the way and scooping Lance into his arms. He walked back to the far side of the room, Keith following, dagger sheathed, but hand at the ready should he need to draw. Allura rose quickly off the Kubalah’s chest, who sat up shakily.

“Val Gertin,” the Kubalah called, “escort them to their castle. Let’s put this affair behind us.” The vicar pursed his lips, but nodded, parting the field of guards and gesturing for the others to follow. They fell in line, Allura behind the vicar, Shiro carrying Lance, and Keith bringing up the rear. They made it out of the palace and saw the blue lion seated beside the castle.

"I’ll get Blue on the castle,” Allura said. “Take him to the med bay.” With that, she broke away from the group, trotting towards Blue.

“What? Where is she going? Stop her!” The vicar shouted, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you’ve done enough,” Keith said, pushing the vicar aside and ushering Shiro forward. The Blue lion started up with a roar, sending the guards in the courtyard cowering.

"Fire on that castle!” the vicar yelled.

"You will do no such thing!” a voice called from a balcony. The queen stood there with her guards. “Val Gertin, you will join the Kubalah inside to explain to the council and your people how you betrayed Voltron and with them, your citizens; leaving us to the mercy of the Galra.” Gertin bowed shakily, retreating back into the castle.

"Paladins of Voltron,” The queen called, gazing down at Keith, Shiro, and Lance. “Your Blue Paladin showed me and my guards mercy. We are bereaved that we cannot return his kindness. Corrupt leaders have shown you dishonor and, in doing so, brought dishonor on the Kzhan. May you go in peace. I hope the next time you pass through our stars, you look to us with mercy. It is more than we deserve.” She waved her hands over the courtyard and the guards immediately scattered, leaving their path clear. The queen nodded down at Keith and Shiro, who both returned the gesture before turning and heading into the castle, the Blue lion picking up the rear.

Shiro rushed Lance straight to the med bay, setting him on a bed for Coran, who was just getting Pidge into a healing pod.

"How is she?” Shiro asked.

Coran frowned. “It’s a pretty nasty head wound and the stab wound went deep. Luckily, it didn’t hit anything too problematic. She’s bruised all over, but she’ll make it just fine.” He crossed to the bed where Shiro set Lance, looking him over ang tugging his eyes open to shine lights into them. “It’s Lance I’m really worried about. If he’s been fighting while injured all along, he likely only made the damage worse.”

Shiro swore. “I should’ve sent him along with you, Hunk. He told me he was fine, but I didn’t listen.”

"It’s not your fault, Shiro,” Keith said, coming up behind him. “Lance made a choice and helped his team. We can’t blame you or him for that.” They fell quiet, watching as Coran started to scan Lance to assess the damage. Hunk carefully began to remove Lance’s armor, frowning at the overheated skin he revealed. They heard the telltale rumble of the castle taking off and Allura joined them in the med bay minutes later.

"We’re out of Kzhan airspace,” she said, coming to stand beside the bed where Lance was laid.

“That might not be what’s best right now Princess,” Coran said morosely. He threw a hologram of Lance’s body into the air, zooming in on his torso.

"Coran wasn’t the wound in his hip?” Shiro asked. Watching the hologram turn in midair.

"You are correct Shiro. Lance was stabbed in the back of his hip, but that wound, while a hinderance, is not what’s causing our boy’s problems.” Coran zoomed in further, showing a dozen irregular shapes lodged in Lance’s side. “It seems that the explosion that injured Pidge sent bolts of rock and shrapnel into Lance. With all the moving around he did, they’ve worked their way deeper and deeper into his body, cutting him apart from the inside. If we put him in the pod, the pod will simply heal his wounds, trapping the shrapnel inside. They would only cause more damage. Already he’s lost a lot of blood and, unfortunately, his body is responding accordingly.”

“Which means?” Keith asked.

“Lance is in shock,” Hunk said, voice forcibly level as he tried to quell his own worry. “His breathing is really shallow and his hands and feet are cold. There’s stuff we can give him for it here on board, but fixing that won’t matter if we can’t get the shrapnel out.”

"So how do we get the remove it?” Shiro asked, tracing a finger between the marks on the hologram.

 “Lance would need surgery, and unfortunately, neither myself nor the castle are suited for an operation like this.”

There was a tense silence in the room, broken only by Allura’s quiet swear in Altean.

“So Coran,” Shiro said carefully. “What you’re saying is…”

“We have to go back to Kzhan,” Allura finished, turning and striding from the room.

“Keith, go with her.” Coran said. “Shiro, Hunk, to me. Let’s see if we can’t go ahead and prep Lance for surgery.”

Keith followed Allura through the halls to the bridge where she stopped the castle and pulled up a map of the system they were in.

“Dammit,” she said, banging her hand on the console. “Kzhan is the only planet both advanced and friendly enough for a procedure like this.”

“Are we sure they count as ‘friendly,’ Princess,” Keith asked, coming to stand at her shoulder.

“The queen owes Lance her life,” Allura said, typing on the console again. “If that doesn’t make her his friend then I don’t know what will.”

“But is the queen’s favor enough to get them to let us back planetside and also save Lance? We’re putting a lot of trust in people who’ve already betrayed us.”

“But what other choice do we have?” Allura said, opening communications between the castle and Kzhan and hailing the royal palace. A general answered.

“Princess Allura,” they said, eyes growing wide. They saluted shakily.

“I wish to speak to the Queen of the Kzhan.”

 

*****

 

It took an hour to land back on Kzhan. The queen had offered her help immediately, but news of the Kubalah’s betrayal was already spreading, and with it unrest. She needed time to ensure not only their safety, but the safety of the doctors who would be operating on Lance. As such, landing back on Kzhan was tense. The queen herself was there to welcome them, but even that couldn’t keep the unsettled murmurs from buzzing through the crowds that had gathered.

“I apologize for making you wait,” she said, “but, as you can see, my people are uneasy. Come, we should get you all inside.” She ushered them towards two guards who both saluted before leading them back across the courtyard and into the palace. Keith went first, followed by Shiro and Coran who guided the stretcher where Lance lay. Allura brought up the rear, looking back at Hunk who gave her a nod before stepping away and closing the castle doors. He would wait in the med bay with Pidge while Coran helped the other doctors set up for surgery. Once he was sure Lance was in good hands (and nod a second before), he would rejoin Hunk in the castle.

“Hunk, can you hear me?” Allura said quietly into the comms.

“Affirmative, Princess. Whatever dampener they were using before is no longer in place.”

“Good,” Allura said. “Let’s hope it stays that way.”

They made their way inside and were led to the eastern part of the palace, which was eerily, if not unsettlingly still.

“Your highness,” Allura asked, looking down the empty halls they passed. “It’s still early in the evening, yet the palace is still. Where has everyone gone?”

“I had all the former Kubalah’s guards and followers taken to the dungeon to await trail. Those who remain—the help and my own private militia, are all who remain in the castle. But it will be enough. You will no longer be in danger in my lands.” She led them down another hallway, this one a rush of activity as the aforementioned servants hurried back and forth.

Shiro tightened his grip on Lance’s stretcher as a young boy flew past with a bundle of linens. “You said the former Kubalah. What does that mean? Who will be the Kubalah now?” he asked.

“I am Kubalah now,” she said plainly, stopping in front of a grand door and turning to face them. “My husband Kraus will be put to death for his crimes and I will lead the Kzhan. Now,” she snapped and the guards stepped forwards, pushing against the huge doors to reveal a sparkling white ballroom. “it isn’t safe for you outside the palace gates, so we will have to perform the operation here. Luckily, since we expected to be celebrating joining your coalition, the ballroom has been thoroughly cleaned. Our surgeons found it a sufficiently sterile place for the surgery to take place and, as we speak, the necessary technologies are being brought up through the servants’ entrance.”

Still reeling from the queen’s announcement, the team looked around in wonder. Hundreds of chandeliers were lit and many of them hung low from the high ceiling, casting bright light over the entire room. Most of the tables had been pushed aside only leaving two in the center of the room: one set with crisp white linens and another lined with instruments. In front of the tables stood a line of doctors, who bowed when they entered. The queen walked right up to them, but the team hesitated, Allura stepping forward from the rear, putting herself between Lance’s vulnerable body and the line of strangers.

“These are the best doctors Kzhan has to offer.” She gestured to one of them. “It was Val Hastt who delivered my first child, and she trained Val Ferida to deliver my second. They have both performed numerous surgeries across the land.” She turned and looked Allura in the eye. “I trust them with my life and with the life of your young paladin.”

“Coran?” Allura asked.

“Lance needs more help than I can give princess. They can provide it,” he said.

Allura nodded. “Alright.” She ushered Coran and Shiro forward. They pulled Lance’s stretcher to the doctors, who immediately fell in around the levitating board. Soon, the room was filled with the quick whispers of experts making plans. Around them, the palace servants maneuvered huge metal devices and soon the center of the ballroom was an operating theater.

"Please,” the queen said, gesturing to a suite of chairs set up against the wall. “I figured you would not wish to venture far from your friend. You can rest here. Anything you need will be seen to by myself or Val Nico.” She waved a hand and a young guard ran forward.

“I tried to help the blue paladin today,” he said, bowing his head. “I see that I should have done more.”

“You’re the guard from last night,” Keith said.

“Correct.” Nico said. “It is an honor to assist you.” He stepped away with a bow and made room for the queen to sit, which she did, gesturing for Allura and Keith to do the same. After a moment’s hesitation, and glances back at Shiro and Coran, they did.

They sat in silence, watching as Coran spoke to each of the doctors in turn, Shiro pulling up holograms and holoscreens one after the other as they spoke through a plan. Soon enough, he was jogging over to them.

“Princess, they want your permission to begin,” Shiro said looking back at the line of doctors and Coran who gave her a nod.

“And you approve of what they have planned?”

Shiro nodded. “It’s a bit out of my depth, but it sounds good. They explained their tech to us. All they need to get started is a sample of Lance’s blood, then they can create an anesthetic for him. That actually seems to be the hardest part. The surgeons seem unworried about actually removing the shrapnel.”

Allura nodded, looking again to Coran who, again, nodded his approval. “Very well. They can start.” Shiro nodded with a smile, jogging back to Coran.

With permission granted, they started, turning on the machines around the setup and carefully moving Lance from the stretcher to the table.

Coran watched for another few moments as they set up supplies, and took the blood sample from Lance, setting drops of it on slides and setting the machines to analyze it.

“Coran, I can take it from here,” Shiro said, stepping forwards to watch the process unfold.

“Thank you number 1,” Coran said, stepping away. He crossed to Allura, checking in with her momentarily before telling her and the queen that he was ready to return to the castle. “Pidge will be coming out of the pod in the next few dobashes, and I want to test and make sure there’s no lasting damage from her head wound.”

“Of course,” the queen said, calling a guard to escort Coran back. He turned to Allura.

“Shiro has all my notes and instructions and you’re as versed in human anatomy now as I am, Princess, so everything should go smoothly. If not, I’m only a call away.” And with that, he followed the guard out of the ballroom and back towards the castle.

Keith and Allura sat in tense silence, watching from a distance as Shiro and the doctors buzzed from machine to Lance to machine. Five minutes stretched into ten, into twenty, and the entire time Shiro’s frown only deepened. Finally, all the doctors seemed to step away and talk among themselves.

“Why aren’t they operating?” Keith asked, rising halfway out of his chair. Allura turned in her chair and also started to stand, only to see Shiro raise a hand to stop them. They both sat back down, waiting restlessly for answers.

Finally, Shiro jogged over to them.

“Well? What’s wrong?” Keith asked, rising from his chair.

Shiro hesitated, mouth opening once, again, before he clenched his jaw.

“Whatever it is, we need to know,” Allura said calmly, also rising from her chair and stepping forward. She lay a hand on his shoulder.

“None of their anesthetics are safe for Lance,” he said. “They can give him low doses of a sedative to keep him unconscious, but they can’t give him anything for the pain without endangering him.”

“But that’s cruel—”

“Keith,” Allura said quietly, falling silent for a moment. “Shiro, you and the doctors hail the castle and see if Coran has anything in the med bay for him. We’ve found similarities in human and Altean biology before. Maybe we’ll have something that can help.”

“Of course princess,” Shiro said, putting on his helmet and tapping into the comms. They heard him calling Coran’s name even before he’d even made it three paces.

“Is there anything I can do to help,” the queen asked, rising from her chair to join them.

“Unfortunately, no,” Allura said sadly. “Before Voltron, many parts of the universe had never seen humans. Their biology is unlike anything most races have seen, even when their visual features seem similar.”

“And this is one such case,” the queen said, touching her chin with her hand. “There are plants we have that can relax one or take away their pain, replacing it with pleasant visions. I could try and acquire some of them for him? Though I do not know how long that would take.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Keith said, cutting in.

“Keith,” Allura scolded, fixing him with a look, which he returned.

“Forgive me, your majesty, but what your describing sound similar to drugs we have on Earth. Narcotics and hallucinogens. Things that Lance really shouldn’t have in his system right now, especially when his body has already gone into shock once.”

The queen frowned again but nodded. “Thank you, Red Paladin. I apologize for my ignorance.

“No need,” he shrugged. “You mean well.” They lapsed into silence, watching Shiro and the team of doctors speak to Coran for minutes that felt like hours before Shiro finally ran back over.

“Coran is coming with a sedative from the castle. He can mix it with one of the painkillers we’ve used before to try and help Lance with the pain, but mostly it’ll just make sure he stays asleep the entire time.”

“Will that be enough?” the queen asked.

Shiro looked uncertain. “At the very least, it’ll keep him from waking up on the operating table and panicking. He could injure himself more if that happened.”

The queen nodded. “Then I will send guards to retrieve your Coran.”

“There’s something else though,” Shiro said, turning to Allura. “Even though the pods have released Pidge, she’s still unconscious. It’s probably just the extra dose of painkillers he gave her, but he’s worried. He wants you to go sit with her and help Hunk run a few tests once she wakes up.”

Allura looked torn. With the day they’d had, she was beyond reluctant to leave Lance in the hands of the Kzhan. At the same time, Pidge needed her.

“I’ll go,” she said with a terse nod. She turned to Keith. “Keith, you need to stay here and guard Lance.”

“Of course, princess,” he said, watching as she glanced back at Lance on the table before fixing her eyes on him.

“If anything changes in even the slightest way, you or Shiro call the castle immediately.” And with that she gathered herself, nodding to the queen who had already pulled a guard aside for the walk back.

Keith went with Shiro back to the doctors’ setup, stopping just outside to watch what little they were able to do right now. Lance had been stripped, his torso and his wound—a series of bloody perforation like holes in his side—were visible under the lights, while his lower half was covered by a blanket. His face was drawn and his skin was clammy. Lance groaned in his sleep, rolling his head back and forth. Keith was glad he was outside the circle of equipment. Had he been any closer, he wouldn’t have been able to resist reaching out. Instead, it was one of the Kzhan, the oldest, Val Hastt, who set a hand against Lance’s forehead, shushing him gently.

Keith clenched his fists. He should have trusted his instincts. Had he learned nothing from the Blade?  He’d told Allura their first night that he didn’t think he trusted the Kubalah and his vicar and, even though she’d also found them odd, they had continued discussions regarding the mission the Kubalah had for them and Kzhan’s eventual position in the coalition. When Pidge and Lance had been chosen, Keith had asked to go with them. Had wanted to protect Lance even though he knew the blue paladin didn’t need his help. He should have gone. Then again, he looked over at Lance, who’s to say he wouldn’t have ended up hurt just as bad?

The doors opened and Coran ran in, a small cooler in his hands. He rushed to the operating circle, meeting circle and handing the small cooler to the lead surgeon.

“Administer it intravenously. One should keep him out for four varga no matter what. I brought three just in case, not that it should take that long but—”

Val Hastt set a hand on Coran’s shoulder to calm him, gently taking the cooler from his hands. “Thank you, Coran,” she intoned. “We will administer it and, once he is deep in slumber, we shall begin.”

Coran nodded shakily, yielding his cargo and stepping back to join Shiro. Keith rounded the circle, joining his teammates.

“How did Pidge seem when you left?” Shiro asked.

“Well, the pod has already released her, which is a good sign,” Coran offered. “But even with the second dose I gave her of the painkiller, I would have liked to see her awake by now. But no worries. Hunk and Allura will take care of her. They have clear instructions and, again, being out of the pod already is encouraging.” Shiro nodded as they fell silent.

They watched as Val Ferida set the syringe full of sedative to Lance’s arm. He twitched, breath hitching momentarily, before stilling. Only the slow rise and fall of his chest indicated anything other than death.

“Shiro, I can watch the procedure if you would like to stand watch with Keith,” Coran said, stepping into the operating circle.

“Oh,” Shiro said, looking over at him. “Of course. Keith?” And with that, the pair wandered to the side of the room, sitting with the queen and her vassal. They didn’t speak, instead they watched silently as the surgeons bustled around Lance. One of the machines produced a glowing holoscreen that showed the landscape of Lance’s side. When they began to work, their tools became visible and they could see through to the pieces of shrapnel.

Keith had to look away, focusing instead on the rest of the room. He counted the guards and servants that milled about, taking stock of everyone while trying to distract himself.

At some point, the queen had Nico bring refreshments, water and meat and fruit, but Keith couldn’t eat, not even when Shiro pushed a serving towards him. He pushed the fruit around the plate, rearranging them into patterns and likely passed half an hour that way. He looked up to count again, stiffening when he counted an extra person in the room before relaxing. It was just Coran, pacing back and forth outside the operating circle with his arms crossed tight atop his chest.

Keith looked at the monitor. They were extracting the first piece of shrapnel. It was slow going, but it seemed to be going well. Nothing on the monitor marked additional damage and that was really all they could ask for. Yet Coran looked unsettled and restless.

“Is everything okay?” Keith asked Shiro quietly.

“I can’t tell,” he said. “I assume if anything was really wrong, he would say something, but he’s just been pacing. He’s probably just nervous—” he stopped as they both saw Coran flinch, one hand lifting as if to cover his ears.

“I’m going to check what’s wrong,” Keith said, rising from his chair before Shiro could stop him. He crossed the big room quickly, heading straight for Coran and only stopping when he heard—no, but that couldn’t be right.

His hand landed on his dagger before he even noticed, and it was only Coran materializing in front of him, grabbing his arms that stopped him.

“He’s fine, Keith.” Coran said, even though his own voice shook.

“But that noise—”

“Expected. Even if he’d had a proper anesthetic, we likely would have still heard some vocalizations. I just… I can’t take hearing him in pain, so I distanced myself from the operating circle. I suggest you do the same.”

“But Coran—”

“It’s best for him Keith. Now go,” Coran said solemnly, turning Keith around and giving him a gentle push back towards Shiro.

Keith sat and fumed for what felt like (and was) hours. The surgery continued, as did Coran’s pacing, though his flinching grew more frequent. At one point he was called back into the operating circle. Both Shiro and Keith stood. They were more than halfway done with the surgery—he and Shiro had been counting. They’d removed seven of the twelve pieces in a little over two hours, carefully using the tools to follow the shrapnel’s exact path in and out of Lance’s body. It seemed impossible that something could go wrong now—

But they waited, watching with relief when Coran emerged, gave them a nod, and continued his pacing. Shiro went and met him, speaking with him briefly, before nodding tersely and returning to Keith.

“Well? What is it?”

Shiro sat with a with a weary sigh, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Lance is more than halfway through his sedative and, because he’s running a bit warm right now, they don’t know how much longer they have left.

“But they have others—”

“Yes, but they need to wait the full four hours to administer it no matter what, especially with Lance as weak as he is. But Coran says it should be fine. They’re going to continue as planned and they should still finish before the first dose wears off.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Keith said quietly. Shiro startled, eyes going wide like he hadn’t expected Keith to notice. But looking at Shiro, how his eyes wouldn’t leave the operating circle, the way his hands gripped one another—something was wrong. “Well?”

Shiro hung his head. “They… they had to restrain him. It’s just a precaution to keep him from moving too much—he’s still deep in sleep, but as such it’s… it’s like he’s having nightmares. He twitches, he cries out, but because of the sedative he won’t wake up—which of course is good, because he’d only hurt himself if he did and freaked out but… I almost wish we could wake him if only to tell him everything’s okay.” Shiro fell quiet. Keith did too. What even would he say to that?

There was nothing to say. Lance’s first scream said it all.

Even the queen had jumped out of her seat, taking two steps towards the operating circle before she stopped herself, looking warily at Keith and Shiro, who were both out of their seats, rushing towards Coran who stood on the fringes of the circle, looking in at Lance nervously. On the monitor they were partway through removing a particularly deep piece of shrapnel. They had already reached it and were trying to pull it back out, but even on the holoscreen there were swollen sinews in the way. It was no wonder Lance was in so much pain.

“Coran, can’t you do anything?” Keith asked.

“I- I don’t have anything here. I’d need the lab at the castle—

“Shiro, hail Hunk and Allura. Coran, what is it you need?”

“Lintal. The concoction he has now is Lintal in Torival, and the Torival is the sedative. If we can get another dose of the Lintal in his system—”

“On it,” Shiro said, ducking away. Lance cried out again and they all winced. Even the surgeons broke into stressed murmurs, one of them running a hand over Lances sweat soaked brow as if soothing an animal. Coran talked quickly with Hastt, but Keith couldn’t follow, his eyes were on Lance who, despite his anguished cries, truly did seem completely asleep. It could’ve been a nap in a too cold room or any dream disturbed by outside noise. It felt almost cruel.

“Allura’s on her way,” Shiro said, rejoining them. “She’s bringing Hunk and Pidge, who she says is awake with no identifiable damage.”

“Shouldn’t Pidge be resting,” Coran managed. But no one responded, all of them waiting in tense silence for the next cry. When it came, it drove them away from the circle to the corner of the room, where they sat and tried to block out Lance’s groaning as it grew ever louder. They watched moment by moment as the surgeons managed to extract that piece of shrapnel and all heaved a sigh when it finally came free. They watched with bated breath as they began working on the next piece, easing their way down the shrapnel’s path of entry millimeter by agonizing millimeter.

When the doors opened and guards led Allura, Hunk, and Pidge into the ballroom, they were relieved. Hunk was carrying another small cooler in one hand, the other a steadying presence on Pidge’s back and Allura came in behind them. Keith, Shiro and Coran all moved towards them, glad to see Pidge up and about and happy to have the painkillers available for Lance—but it all stopped when a cry rent the air. The incoming group froze for just a second, before Allura and Pidge had both summoned their bayards.

“Allura stop!” Shiro called, running and meeting her head on. They struggled briefly—even with his galra arm, Allura was stronger with him—until Shiro finally got her into his arms, holding her tight and whispering in her ear. Keith could tell the exact moment she registered the situation, as she stilled, leaning into him heavily before pulling back with a nod. She diffused her bayard and, warily, Pidge did the same. Coran took the painkillers to the operating circle, his footsteps loud in the tense silence that had fallen. Keith helped Hunk settle Pidge on the side of the room, where the queen stood and watched, eyes unreadable. She welcomed them graciously, apologizing to Pidge for the damage done to her by Kzhan representatives before moving to wait for Allura.

Coran came back from the operating circle, followed by Shiro and Allura, who was still tucked under her arm. They all sat. The strain of the day and the emotional exhaustion sinking heavily through them. They huddled together, bracing one another against the stress and pain of the situation. But, as terrible as Lance’s pained sounds were, nothing was worse that the thought of leaving him to face it alone.

And so, minute after minute, tic after tic, they waited.

*****

The queen tapped gently on Allura’s shoulder, tugging her away from the huddle. Val Hastt was at her side, looking down at their huddle sympathetically.

“The operation is finished,” the queen said. “Your paladin is safe to return to your castle.” By now everyone was looking up at the pair.

“While all the intrusions have been removed,” Hastt said, “some of the pieces struck organs and, knowing so little about human biology, we are not sure if they will repair properly. However, time in your healing pods should see him well and get rid of any lingering pains. For now, the shrapnel is out and his wounds have been shut.”

“Thank you, Val Hastt,” Allura offered, standing and offering the doctor her hand. The doctor took it, before pulling away and leaving on a bow.

“The others are moving him to the stretcher as we speak,” the queen said, rising from her seat. “I have also had my servants prepare provisions for your team that the guards will carry out for you. I hope they serve you well on your travels.”

“You have been very kind to us your majesty,” Allura said.

“Forsta. Val Forsta, as you are a royal in your own right, princess. And I believe this experience has taken us past the sterility of titles.” At that they both smiled.

“Val Forsta.” Allura said. “I will remember you and your people. Please reach out if there’s ever something you need. We owe you Lance’s life.”

“Nay, for he saved mine first. You owe me no debt of gratitude.”

“Then a kindness,” Allura offered. “Between friends.” Forsta smiled.

"A kindness between friends. You honor me.” She looked to the center of the room where Lance was being pushed out of the operating circle, covered to his chin with blankets. Already, the others were crowding around him. “Come. Let’s get you all home,” Forsta said, leading the way towards the doors.

When they made their way outside, the crowds had dissipated and night was falling, the light green of Kzhan’s sky darkening to black. Coran and Shiro manned Lance’s stretcher, pushing him into the castle and straight to the med bay, followed closely by Keith and others. Allura bid Forsta one last farewell, and then they were off, sealing the castle with a relieved sigh and turning on the navigation. Once they were in the air, she went to the med bay, where her paladins had already arranged themselves on the available sickbeds to wait for Lance to come out of the pod. She couldn’t help a smile. Pieces of armor were carelessly stacked on the floor, discarded for comfort’s sake, yet everyone would rather be here, still caked in sweat and grime, than stray from Lance’s side.

It was a few hours before he emerged from the pod, by which time Coran had checked them all over with worried hands before chasing them off one by one to the showers. They all returned within minutes, damp hair dripping onto pajamas, still ready to wait for their friend. When Lance final did emerge from the pod, he fell out on a gasp, coughing out Pidge’s name even as Keith and Hunk caught him.

“I’m right here, Lance,” Pidge called, walking with them to a bed, where they arranged Lance, limbs still cold and uncoordinated from the chill of kryo and the stress put on his body in the last 24 hours. “I’m right here. I’m fine.”

A tired smile split his face. “Thank God,” he croaked, nodding a thanks to Coran tiredly as he pressed a water pouch into his hands.

“We’re all perfectly safe, Lance. And, while we have you to thank for that, it would have been much better had we not nearly lost you in the process,” Allura said gently, rounding the bed to stand beside him. She pushed a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Seriously dude,” Hunk said, squeezing his shoulder firmly. “Don’t do that ever again. My heart can’t take it.”

Lance gave Hunk a sleepy smile. “Can’t make any promises, Hunk. Pidge was in danger.”

“Yeah, but so were you,” Pidge said, pushing between Lance and Hunk. Lance looked up at his friends, remembering how, even at the Garrison, it always seemed like he was getting into trouble for them. He could only smile.

“Didn’t matter,” he said sleepily, words slurring together. “I’d jump up to save you anytime, Pidgeon. Jump up for all of you,” he yawned.

The team looked around the bed at one another, before all gazes fell back to Lance. Shiro couldn’t help a soft smile, even as he shook his head.

“Get some rest, Lance. We’ll talk about this once you’re back to normal,” He said. “Do you want to sleep down here or in your room?” he asked.

“Wanna sleep in my room,” Lance said, making to sit up. In a second there were hands on him as everyone pressed forwards to help. He made it upright, swinging around so his legs hung off the bed.

“Easy, easy,” Shiro said, stepping forwards. “You’re healed, but we shouldn’t go too fast too soon.”

“Guys, I’m fine, just tired,” Lance said, sliding off the bed. He landed on the ground and his feet went out from under him, pitching him forwards. It was only Keith ducking forwards to catch him that kept him from landing on his face.

“What did Shiro say,” Keith said, worry clear in his tone. He helped Lance upright, keeping his hands under Lance’s arms.

“I’m fine, just a little tired and… and woozy.” It was like the entire room groaned.

“That would be the blood loss,” Shiro said, taking Lance form Keith’s arms and pressing him back towards the bed. “You should probably stay here in the med bay—”

“but—”

“Stay. And one of us will be down here at all times. I’m sure Hunk and Coran would whip you up something to eat and then you can rest where we can look after you.”

“Guys, I don’t need you to take care of me.”

“But we want to,” Hunk said.

“You take care of us,” Pidge added. “Let us return the favor.”

Shiro helped Lance back under the covers, tucking him in. “There’s nothing wrong with letting yourself be cared for,” he said quietly “Especially when you have friends who love you and want to do so.”

“Shiro, is this you telling me you love me?” Lance whispered, smirk pulling at his lips even though his eyes were closed. Keith snorted and the others chuckled. Shiro just shook his head with a smile.

“We all love you, Lance.” He leaned down and kissed lance’s forehead, smoothing his bangs back. By the time he pulled away, the blue paladin was already asleep, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment to let me know what you liked!
> 
> Have a prompt you wanna see? message me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! What was your favorite part? Does a piece like this read as a true 'Gen" fic? does the conflict, even though Lance-centric, feel balanced throughout the team? Is there whose characterization seems off at times, and more than just from the stress of the situation but like, unfitting with canon?\
> 
> Have a prompt you wanna see? message me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
